Sing With Me, Juliet
by EvilChikara
Summary: SasuHina with a bunch of my favorite songs! If you think a song fits them, tell me and we'll see if I place them in it! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KURAI!


Gosh. I am bored!

This is just a writters-block-story. I'm almost done with RWK newest chapter so....Keep looking for the...tenth, I think o.o? _**Go look at my profile!!**_ It's...kinda big news! :D

I really wrote this for my little sister, Kurai (aka. **Kurai Akuryou no Joou**) long ass name, huh? Lol xD anyway, it was her birthday on the 22 of Nov. (5 days before Lee! Lmao) I promised her I'd wirte a story with her favorite song: Hey Juliet by LMNT.

So here's the product of 3 hours of work ;D

* * *

_.:Hey Juliet:._

"Hey Sasuke. Hello? Is anyone in there?" The Uzumaki waved his hand frantically in front of his best friends' non respondent face.

Uchiha Sasuke. Basketball captain, straight B student, and inhumanly handsome has a crush on the soccer captain, straight A student, unbelieveablly smoking hot and utterly beautiful and graceful Hyuuga Hinata. Ever since they did a photo-project tougher, he's been day dreamingly staring at her, totally ignoring his best friend --who did not like being ignored at all-- and his studies. Today at basketball practice, he got nailed in the back of his head with the ball for not paying attention. The reason: Hinata's team was watching her teach some move just when his team came to practice on the outside courts. Now, at lunch hour, Sasuke smirked over to Hinata's table were her and some of her millions of friends gathered.

_Hey I've been watching you.  
Every little thing you do.  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast._

She was the most beautiful woman alive. Hinata was exactialy five months and four days younger than himself, he had counted. Her thick indigo hair flowed just below her waist with silky bangs falling just under her chest --to which Sasuke did notice; hormones are such a pain in the ass-- and evenly cut bangs dangling over her eye lids. Any girl, teen or woman would kill for her body, though her close people knew she hated it with a great passion. Along with dark purple locks, she had the most stunning lavender-sliver eyes and a very pale healthy complexion. People, mainly guys, have said her skin is as soft as creamy Dove chocolate. Sasuke scoffed. Everyone knew that anyone who came close to Hinata with intentions of touching her without her permission or inappropriately, they would get their ass handed to them. Not once, but seven times by Hinata, her cousin Neji, her younger sister Hanabi, her father, her mother, her uncle and her aunty. And there were more than that. No one messed with the Hyuuga Mafia.

Hinata was smiling at her best friends who were harmlessly teasing Haruno Sakura, one of her teammates, after her boyfriend, Rock Lee, had kissed her and whispered something in her ear that made her blush. Subaku no Temari, Yang TenTen and Yamanaka Ino made kissy noises while everyone at their table burst into laughter at Sakura's cherry red face. Another girl by the name of Karin even fell off of her seat at the end of the bench while going into another fit of laughter. Her fall made the girls clutch their sides from the pain of laughing harder. Hinata's smile was the brightest and her laugh was music, in the obsessed Uchiha's opinion.

Suddenly, Hinata's phone played her favorite song, Hey Juliet by LMNT. She whipped it out from her jeans pocket and pressed the unlock button on her blue iPhone. On the huge screen it read 'One New Message from Sasuke'. Her dazzling eyes lifted up to meet Sasuke's smirk of overconfidence. Feeling a blush creeping on her face, she quickly looked to her phone. The message Sasuke sent wrote:

_Hey gorgeous. How's about you and me hang? Meet me at the field, princess._

When she looked up, he was walking towards her table, his boys questioning him and his lack of response. She rolled her eyes. This wasn't the first time he texted her something 'smooth'.

_I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal_

The girls at her table were silent as Uchiha Sasuke came from behind their 'leader' and wrapped his arms tightly around her. His smirk widened at their shocked faces and Hinata's blush. He leaned his chin down on her shoulder, unknowingly brushing his 'smexy' hair on her cheek, and pressed his lips to the back of her ear. The whole cafeteria was in funereal silence. Then Sasuke detacheted himself, with much difficultly and briskly strolled out the door in his normal long strides. Everyone turned to see Hinata's reaction. She stood up slowly, glaring at the door he walked out of, and went to follow him with her skateboard.

Before she could slam the dilapidated door open, Hinata glared at everyone, "If you know what's best, don't follow me." And kicked the door open. When it slammed shut, everyone heard a yell.

"UCHIHA! YOU'RE **DEAD**!"

_'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me._

Then the sound of wheels rapidly gridding along the hard marble floor was the only thing their ears could manage to define. Almost automatically, the noise came full blast back into the huge lunch room. Temari, who was sitting next to Hinata, looked down and sighed. "How did she hide that thing from us?"

"Should we stop her?" Sakura asked, trying to keep them all on the subject of Hinata rather than her sex life. Or lack thereof, in Ino's words.

The platinum blonde was behind the bubble gum haired girl juggling her soccer ball with her knees. Ino was left defense. "Nah, I say let them fight it out!"

Karin rolled her eyes while playing with the end of her braid. "Though I hate to admit it, I agree. Hinata has been waiting to kick his ass. Now she has a reason." The redhead shrugged.

Leaning on her elbow and wrist, TenTen smirked, "We all know Sasuke has a thing for Hinata. I bet this is one of his 'genius' plans to get with her. Any takers?"

The goalie for Konoha Elite Academy slapped down ten dollars. Tayuya was always the gambler of the school. "You're on, TenTen! I bet Uchiha is doing this to get back at her for not going out with him when he asked her at the mall yesterday."

_So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me?_

Kin, the right mid-fielder for the soccer team, sighed and waved five bucks. "I'm with TenTen-Chan," She said in a bored monotone.

After she said that, the older blonde defense player yelped then growled at the Chinese bun girl. TenTen smiled in response. "Just for that TenTen, I'm with Tayuya," Temari snapped at the center forward.

***

He lay on the grass in the middle of the soccer field when he heard her yelling. She made things into such a soap opera. He, on the other hand, kept it simple. Making _her_ catch _him_. Suddenly, the clouds where covered by Hinata's irritated, but still angelic, face. She was crouched down to his level with her arms under her chest, glaring at him. "What the _hell_ was that about, Uchiha?" She demanded.

_(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

Sasuke laughed at his crushes'' expression. _'She was so cute when she's flustered,' _He thought while sitting up on his knees. In one quick motion, the Hyuuga heiress was sitting in between his legs with his arms around her waist. Actually, she kind of liked the feeling of him touching her, but twitched at the thought of it all tougher.

_Girl, you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please.  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying:  
"Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?"_

"What do you _think_ you are do--?" She was cut off in the middle of her never-going-to-end rant on how annoying this was when he started talking over her.

"Hinata...You and I both know that I have feelings for you..."

"...Is this...Going somewhere--?"

"...And I know that you have feelings for me, too. Don't tell me you can't tell, Hina..."

_Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance._

She gawked at him in disbelief. Hinata was attracted to him, yes. But that's because she's a teenage girl and he's a, hot, teenage boy. Of course she liked him! He was everything her Romeo was. It's not like she had the intenstions to actually _tell_ him, or rather _anybody_, about her dream of running away with her handsome and mysterious Romeo. Turning away from him, she blushed, not wanting to talk to him about it further.

"...'Cause I know you really want me."

_'That's low. He's singing my favorite song...Is that cheating? But, wow, his voice was made for that part!'_

"I hear your friends talk about me..." Sasuke continued to sing. That much was true. Her friends did, openly, talk about him. No matter how close he is to them in distance. Ino and Sakura sit in front of him in their English class. Whenever they think he's listening on their conversation --when he hears Hinata's name-- they talk about how cute his children would be if Hinata were the mother. He twitched at the memory. They felt his uneasiness so they talked louder, like a casual conversation. They are the devils spawns.

"So why you trying to do without me, when you got me where you want me?" Sasuke's voice was above a whisper. It made Hinata smile at how child-like he was being.

Just like a spoiled kid when his mother took away his candy and reprimanded him. She glanced to one side and noticed the slight pout on his lips and his jet black eyes bigger than they originally are. Suddenly, he stood up, brining her with him and placed his hands on her waist after locking her arms around his neck. Hinata looked at him as if he were crazy. Then he started singing in his amazing voice.

"Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine.  
You really blow my mind.  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away.  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet."

She laughed and started singing along with him while swaying to the non-existence music. His eyes widened at how sweet her voice sounded when she started singing the lyrics with him.

"I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me?  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet."

Sasuke swirled they Hyuuga in a circle then brought her back to his body, closer than they were before. She blushed and, hesitantly, rested her head on his chest singing in a softer tone. His voice, although hers went down to above a whisper, got louder as he rocked her back and forth as if she was a doll.

"Hey Juliet!  
(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday; you and me can run away.  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet..."

"Hey Juliet," His voice murmured into her hair.

Smiling slightly, she looked up at him. "Yeah, Romeo?" They both still swayed with the air as the bell ending lunch rang out through the academy.

Sasuke broke the embrace shortly after to stare at Hinata's disappointed face. His hands found hers as he glided backwards back to the empty halls. "Does this mean I can be your Romeo?" He asked, now walking normally, still with their fingers intertwined. Everyone from Freshmen to Seniors stopped to stare, especially Uchiha Itachi.

_'Che,'_ The older Uchiha thought as his little brother and the Hyuuga heiress floated by on their own cloud. _'He finally told the girl...Maybe he isn't as foolish as he looks.' _Itachi smirked as Deidara pulled him into their Art class, right across Sasuke and Hinata's Science room. _'We'll see about that when we get home to Mother and Father, Otouto.' _There was a mysterious glint in his eyes for the rest of the day.

As she sat down in her Art seat watching Sasuke lean on his wrist to watch her, Hinata shrugged with a teasing smile. "My Romeo has to smart, handsome, funny, caring, athletic, creative and charming."

Sasuke made a low whistling sound, "Wow, Romeo seems like a really _good_ guy."

She smiled while nodding. "He is. Handsome, too. Very smart, kind of funny, he cares, not a lot but he does. He's the captain of the schools' basketball team, too. Creative...Uh, not really but he is charming," Hinata blushed slightly when Sasuke smiled at her. She didn't even know he _could_ smile; just smirk or snicker. The small gesture made her heart skip a beat.

He mindlessly played with a string of her long hair between his fingers, ignoring the looks from their classmates. "If I didn't know any better..." He smirked, "I'd say you were flirting with me."

Rolling her eyes at his expression, she turned to Asuma-Sensei as another bell rang again, not knowing the blush on her cheeks. "You're so concited, Romeo." Her small hand clenched his tightly.

"That's not very nice, Juliet," Sasuke said against the back of Hinata's palm. She giggled into her free hand, leaning on her forearm to face Sasuke as he sang for her once more.

_"Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine.  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet..."_

_

* * *

_

So sorry for spelling mistakes. Like I said, I did it in 3 hours so it's not so fabu D;

I might do all my favorite songs into a mini-story thingy ^^

_**REQUES TYOUR FAV SONG!!**_ [Who knows? I might do it ^^, if I can think of an idea]

...Oh, and review...o.o

OHSHAAA!~Bigego!

*Chikara* =^.^= (Naruto!!!)


End file.
